1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirrors and more particularly pertains to a portable cosmetic mirror apparatus including a stand that may be adjusted to various heights for allowing a user to accurately position the mirror such that both hands may be utilized for cosmetic application, hairstyling, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, mirrors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of personal grooming are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a height-adjustable rear view hairstyling mirror is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,382 which frees the user's hands and allows viewing the back of the head while using two hands for hairstyling purposes. The device includes a mirror attached to a frame having three legs connected by hinges which allows the frame to close flatly for storing against a wall. The mirror is vertically adjustable on the frame which has a number of spaced holes for hanging the mirror by means of bolt heads extending out from the mirror's frame.
A self-styling and utility mirror with four surfaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,790 including four planar surfaces connected along adjacent edges thereof such that the two outer surfaces are angularly movable with respect to the two inner surfaces. The self-styling mirror is secured upon a vertical pole and is vertically movable up and down the pole.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,612 which describes a back-of-the-head viewing system designed to function alongside an existing mirror to provide a back-of-the-head view thereof. The unit is comprised of a bracket having a vertical bar upon which is slidably and rotatably mounted an arm having on one end thereof a suspended mirror which may be positioned behind the head of a user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable cosmetic mirror which may be adjusted to various heights for allowing a user to accurately position the mirror that includes a hair dryer holding assembly for positioning a hair dryer proximate the mirror and a magnification assembly in which a magnifying lens is removably positioned upon the mirror. In this respect, the portable cosmetic mirror apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to accurately position the mirror such that both hands may be utilized for cosmetic application, hairstyling, or the like.